Blog użytkownika:I-love-astrid199911/Początek przyjaźni może i miłości?
'Wstęp' Hej! będę pisała bloga o jws -hiccstrid bo bez niego opka nie ma xD -'pogrubiona czcionka to myśli lub narrator' -postacie wyglądają jak w jws2 -mają po 20 lat -smoki od początku mieszkały z wikingami -bohaterowie mają swoje smoki -zapraszam do czytania! :) -za wszystkie błedy ortograficzne przepraszam (pisze szybko) Był ranek.Piękne promienie słońca dawały znak że jest ranek.Czkawka jak zawsze się obudził się wcześniej i poszedł nakarmić swojego skrzydlatego przyjaciela ' '-'''Masz zjedz wszystko-'''zanim się obejżał smok zjadł wszystko.Potem Czkawka poszedł się umyć coś zjeść i potem poleciał do akademi gdzie czekali na niego przyjaciele. -Cześć Czkawka!-'Krzykneli w tym samym czasie.' -No cześć !Śledzik co dziś będziemy robić? miałeś coś zaplanować -Oczywiście!Dzisiaj polecimy poszukać nowych gatunków smoków. Wszyscy kiwając głową wsiadli na swoje smoki i polecieli 'Księżycowa wyspa.' Po jakiejś godzinie napotkali dziwną wyspe.Była ona piękna a z drugiej strony dziwna.Zobaczyli tam jasno niebieskiego smoka dość kształtem podobny to tajfumeranga (czy jakoś tak)Tylko mniejszy i ładniejszy. '-'''Ej jakiś tam smok jest!-krzyknoł Czkawka. '''Astrid podleciała bliżej by zobaczyć nowego smoka a ten szybko podleciał i zaczoł jakby rozmawiać z wichurą.Wichura zaczynała wariować i nagle zrzuciła swojego jeźdźca czyli astrid i poleciała w duł' 'Księżycowa wyspa ||' w ostatniej chwili czkawka złapał astrid.Astrid podzięgowała i odlecieli gdyż się przestraszili tego smoka. Gdy dolecieli śledzik jak zawsze poszedł po księge i zawołał reszte. -jak nazwiemy tego smoka?-powiedział śledzik wszyscy się zamyśleli. -Może niebieska noc?-odpowiedział czkawka. -Super!-powiedzieli churem wszyscy. Śledzik wzioł piuro i napisał wszystko o tym smoka gdyż widział go z bliska. -ii kropka!.Możemy już iść spać!.powiedział była już chyba po 9.Czkawka złapał astrid i zapytał się czy jutro spotka się z nim o zachodzie słońca. -Astrid! Czy będziesz mogłą przyjść jutro o zachodzie słońca? '-'''Oczywiście tylko nie wiem czy jutro nie przyjeżdża moja kuzynka ale jutro dam ci odpowiedź. '-'Ok dzięki! dobranoc. 'Dla niej super Dla astrid okropne' Pare Informacji! Kuzynka która przyjedzie będzie dość podobna do mnie (jeśli kogoś uraże soryyyy)Nie miałam pomysłów i stworzę że tak powiem kuzynke astrid xD.Będę też pisała z tej kuzynki perspektywy i z innych też czasami xd. '''Minoł dzień odkąd Jeźdźcy zobaczyli tak zwaną "niebieską noc" Tego dnia miała przyjechać kuzynka Astrd. ' Astrid rano wstała i poszła na śniadanie coś przekąsić Gdyby nie pukanie do dżwi... '-'''Cześć Astrid'!-krzykneła dziewczyna poczym mocno przytuliła Astrid.-''' '-'''O witaj Sjerra!-'''Odparła astrid poczym ją przytuliła ukazała się jej dziewczyna z ciemno brązowymi włosami i czarnymi Oczami,była ubrana na czarno biało czyli miała białe spodnie,Czarną tunike i Czarne kozaki na małym obcasie.' Perspektywa Sjerry Dawno nie widziałam Astrid jest ładna i ma już 20 lat! tyle co ja .Kiedy Astrid oprowadzała mnie po wyspie ujżałam przystojnego męższczyzne.Miał on zielone oczy i brązowe włosy raczej wyglądał na słabeko ale nie był aż taki zły. -Emm jak nazywa się ten chłopak?-'szepnełam do Astrid poczym popatrzała na mnie naburmuszona'.-to jest czkawka-.Powiedziała zirytowana.-Aha tylko chciałam wiedzieć a ty już odckakujesz z takim fochem-'zdenerwowałam się poczym odeszłam.Szłam już tak godzine rozmyślając nad tym Czkawką ale nagle się zatrzymałam i ujrzałam nocną furię' odrazu zaczełam uciekać.Ale ona nagle na mnie skoczyła i nic innego niż tylko polizała nagle z krzaków wyskoczył ten czkawka.-O Sjerra? co ty tu robisz?'-poczym podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać.'- O dziękuje ci,no więc chodziłam sobie tu godzinke i się zgubiłam i ty masz nocną furie?-'zapytałam z niedowierzeniem.'-Emm no tak nazywa się szczerbatek-'powiedział troche zawstydzony.-'''Okejjj więc gdzie jest droga powrotna?-'''Zapytałam'.-No trzeba iść przez las ale mogę cie podzrzucić pod dom przecierz mam smoka-'powiedział poważnie.-'''Bardzo dziękuje'-odparłam poczym wsiadłam na smoka z czkawka i polecieliśmy.Gdy dolecieliśmy spodziewałam się wszystkiego tylko nie tego.' 'No i pięknie' Perspektywa Sjerry '''Gdy zeszłam z smoka Astrid wyszła z swojego domu i zaczeła krzyczeć.' -GDZIE TY BYŁAŚ?! -emm w lesie-'.Trochę byłam przestraszona Ale nie dawałam się zjeść w strachu.-' Muszę iść nad urwisko zaraz wruce-.Astrid popatrzała na mnie i chyba jej się to niepodobało ale ja mam plan! pewnie chcecie wiedzieć jaki?Otuż wszystko wam opowiem ale potem a z resztą będziedzie wiedzieć jaki mam plan. >:D Gdy doszłam na urwisko miałam już wszystko przygotowane.-''' -Kwiat zmyślenia jest,zielona woda bleee jest i liście drzewa nowej miłości jest!.-'''I wszystko gotowe.Ściemniało się więc usiadłam na takiego smoka którego mam już dawno nazywa się dash(pewnie sobie pomyślcie że to z mlp ale jak wymyślałam sobie te imie nie myślałam o mlp) Jest to smok gatunku zebirok zamkogłowy (nwm jak się pisze) Więc wsiadłam i polecieliśmy.Gdy przyszłam połorzyłam się na łóżku i zasnełam miałam dość dziwny sen-sen moich marzeń. 'Dziwny sen-sen marzeń.' Perspektywa Sjerry Uciekam przed nocną furią ta na mnie skacze i chcę mnie zabić i wtedy.. -AAAAAAA!.-'Krzyknełam i odrazu zjawiła się Astrid.' -Co się stało?-'Widziała że lekko przypłaczuje (nwm czy takie słowo jest xD)' -Tylko koszmar straszny koszmar'''-Westchnełam Astrid mnie przytuliła i poszła ja się połorzyłam i zasnełam''' Na drugi dzień się ubrałam i szybko zjadłam chciałam polatać i polecieć nad urwisko przecierz mam tam miksture muszę ją tylko wymieszać i podać ukochanemu.Achhh będzie się działo ojj będzie się działo. 'Mikstura miłości.' Perspektywa Oli Wstałam o 5 rano.Nie byłam głodna więc się ubrałam i najciszej jak mogłam udałam się na pole żeby udać się nad klify gdzie składniki już czekały.Po długim a może ktutkim locie dotarłam na miejsce. -Dziękuje ci dash-.Poczym pogłaskałam moją przyjaciółke po pysczku i dałam jej marchewke,jej ulubione jedzonko. -Trzeba tylko wymieszać i będzie gotowe i jak ładnie pachnie mmmm-.Wymieszałam i było gotowe.Zapakowałam miksture i poleciałam.W wiosce jeszcze było cicho wszyscy spali jak zabici,nie dziwie się przecierz była 5 04.Ale Astrid jak zawsze nie spała tylko piła sobie 'herbate z ziołami.' -Cześć Ola!Gdzie byłaś? -Na klifach (trudne słowo powtarzam nie jestem z polski!) -A można wiedzieć co tam robiłaś? -'A co ona taka ciekawska?!-Pomyślałam' -AAA byłam sobie polatać z Dash.-'Mrugnełam do niej że to prawda.' '-'''Martwiłam się o ciebie-'''CO?! ona się o mnie martwiła?! nie wierze.' '-'''Achhh jestem taka śpiąca-'''Ziewnełam udawając żeby dała mi spokój.' -Idź się lepiej połurz -jasne! już ide-'I poszłam nie kryjąc byłam troche piąca więc zrobiłam sobie krótką drzemke.Po 3 godzinach się obudziłam słyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi.Wyjrzałam za dżwi i zobaczyłam tego czkawke.A on podszedł do Astrid i ją 'przytulił chyba po przyjacielsku nie wiem...Ale za niedługo nie będzie jej tak przytulać! Buhaha! I daję obiecanego nexta :) Miłość czasem przegra ale i tak wygra... Krótkie info! Ta Ola nazywa się Venalia (wymyślone imie) 'jest blondynką i ma zielone oczy jakby co :P' Perspektywa Venali'''i '''8 rano.Ech nie chcę mi się wstawać! no ale muszę żeby zdobyć jego głupie serce.No cóż ...Wstałam powolnym krokiem idąc do łazienki.Popatrzałam w lustro.Na Odyna! Jak ja wyglądam? po 10 min wyszłam z łazienki jak nowo narodzona.Włosy spięte w kok,jasno niebieska bluzka z długim rękawem, czarne leginsy i (takie buty jak Astrid w jws2 tylko zamiast tego futra była jasno brązowa skóra) buty którę 'lubię.Zrobiłam naleśniki i zjadłam zostawiłam tam dwa naleśniki dla Astrid.Wyszłam.Szłam i szłam aż doszłam.' -szukałam cię dash!-.Krzyknełam na smoczyce po czym ją pogłaskałam,dałam marchew i poszłam do domu Czkawki.Jak się domyślacie dać mu herbatkę z miksturą . Zapukałam.Tak! otworzył je. -O cześć Venalia ! -Cześć.Mogę wejść? -Tak oczywiście.A co cię sprowadza? -Chcę abyś sprubował moją nową herbatke -Ok to daj z chęcią sprubuje. Podałam mu herbatę po czym ją wypił.Trochę mu niesmakowała ale jego oczy NABRAŁY CZERWONEGO KOLORU! udało się teraz niech będzie tylko mój! Perspektywa Czkawki *0* '-'''Co co się stało?-.'ujrzałem '''piękną kobiete siedzącą naprzeciwko mnie. Ach ... jaka ona jest piękna.Podszedła do mnie i dostałem buziaka w usta. miękkie usta. -No to co kotku idziemy się przejść? -Dla ciebie wszystko kochanie.-'Tak ! ona mnie zna czyli jesteśmy już parą ' Nagle do pokoju wparowała Astrid ('''Czkawka zna wszystkich no ale że teraz Venalia jest jego dziewczyną no i pozdro dla kumatych ) Cała zapłakana.' -Czka-Czkawka?Dlaczego dlaczego mi to robisz?!-.'Co ja jej zrobiłem? nie wiem o co jej chodzi.' '-'em Astrid o co chodzi?Czemu a właściwie co ja ci zrobiłem? -CO CO KU*Wa zrobiłeś?! JAK CO ZDRADZIŁEŚ MNIE Z TĄ SU*A-.'Thorze jakie ona ma słownistwo? (xD)' '-'Astrid... Zrozum on woli mnie a ciebie poprostu nie-.'Powiedziałam moja dziewczyna wtedy coś we mnie pękło.' '''Perspektywa Venali' Popatrzałam się na Czkawke jego oczy nabrały zielonego koloru czekaj CO?! nie nie nie! przecierz on musi być mój! Perspektywa Czkawki 'Przepraszam że taki krótki ale nie mam pomysłów co dalej pisać dawajcie pomysły na dalszy ciąg papa!' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach